


Talking

by theacedennis



Series: The L Word Gerunds [1]
Category: The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis
Summary: Bette enjoys talking to her friends.
Series: The L Word Gerunds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050425
Kudos: 2





	Talking

They were all talking as Bette walked up. It was nice to be able to jump into a conversation about queer women whenever she was with her friends. It was why she didn’t have many straight ones. 

She was in town settling some business and it felt like she had never left LA. 

“They’re totally going to make Rizzoli and Isles a couple!” Alice insisted. “It’s 2010, not the ‘90s.”

“In the ‘90s, we had to find our own lesbian content,” Bette chimed in. 

“Precisely!” Alice said. 

“I always liked Janeway and Seven of Nine,” Carmen said. She’s been reintroduced into the group after Jenny tracked her down for the goodbye message. 

There was a moment of silence. 

“Really?” Carmen said. “No one here watched Star Trek.”

“I watched Star Trek,” Bette said, “But it was reruns of the original series. Personally, I liked Uhura with whatever woman she was on screen with. She had incredible chemistry with everyone.”

“What about Xena and Gabrielle?” Tasha asked. 

“Even I could see that one,” Kit added. 

It was good to see her friends again. She was glad they were doing okay without her and Tina, but she missed them. She hoped one day they might all move to New York and enjoy talking about anything and everything there.


End file.
